The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Oste Yel’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the Summer of 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary ‘OX-7-1’ (unpatented) Osteospermum plant, having yellow inflorescences, while the male parent was the proprietary ‘OZ-185-1’ (unpatented) Osteospermum plant, having lemon-colored inflorescences.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands, Gilroy, Calif. and Hillscheid, Germany over a three-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2005 and with the European Union on Dec. 20, 2004.